RWBY'S Wrath
by ZeekGrave
Summary: Asura finds himself left with two options one stay as he his now with his own power destroying him or be reincarnated with no memories of who he is. He didn't think long and now his soul and power are flying through existence itself to find a new body to begin a new adventure of loss and happiness. Chapter 4 : Welcome to Beacon is out!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Asura's Wrath or RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Reincarnation

In a plane of nothingness two unimaginably power forces clash in a fight that will determine the fate of the world. One ,the being of creation itself Chakravartin, fights for a new world order one without the struggles the old world faced, but his means of doing so is to destroy all he has created thus far to make way for the new world order. His opponent a demigod of uncontrollable wrath who seeks to kill the God of creation to not only save the world but to get revenge on all that he has done, his comrades, his home, his life, and most importantly, the monster's greatest atrocity, making his daughter cry.

"This is your END!" Asura ,who gained the upperhand in the fight, yelled focusing all his wrath into the final punch before rushing forward.

"WAIT!" Mithra, Asura's daughter, cries and jumps in front of her father, who stops and stares at her in confusion. "If you kill him, all of the Mantra will be lost! Without Mantra, you cannot survive." She stares at her father with pleading eyes, not wanting to lose him, and he smiles knowing his fate.

"But," Asura says, running past his daughter to finish off his enemy, "you will still live." Accepting his fate he charged ahead, not looking back when his daughter called for him to stop, pulling his fist back and punching Chakravartin with every single last ounce of strength left in his body. All of his rage, sadness, and wrath concentrated in a single hit, he could feel his opponent cracking under his power along with his own body. With one final yell he unleashed all of it shattering the God into pieces, earning one last wail from him before he exploded into Mantra.

Asura stood there looking up at the floating Mantra as it disappeared into the void. He had done it he ended the madness once and for all, he got his revenge on the one who caused him all his grief. Sighing he let his shoulders sag and awaited the sweet relief of death to welcome him, but something was wrong. He didn't feel relieved, he felt anger and it just kept rising like it was trying to consume him, looking down he saw cracks start to form on his body with pure red Mantra leaking out of them. Turning around he could see his daughter crying and staring in fear of what was happening to him.

"Aaaaaarrrrrgggggg!" Asura screamed in agony as his own power began to break his body. He could feel it the wrath tearing him to pieces, he couldn't understand it why was his Mantra going out of control? Why wasn't it disappearing like the rest? "Mithra get BACK!" His power just kept increasing and he could feel he wouldn't last much longer. He looked at his daughter, his eyes telling her to leave.

Mithra looked at her dad with tears flowing down her face, shaking her head in denial, but she knew that was an order from him. She gathered up her power and formed a sphere around her using the fading Mantra in the air and she took one last look at her father. He smiled and looked at her mouthing his final words to her. "Father!" That was the last thing Asura heard before his body exploded in a fiery burst of wrath. The explosion carried Mithra through the the void at high speeds, acting quickly she once again gathered the last of the Mantra and opened a hole back to Gaea.

* * *

Mithra's orb was hurtling down to Gaea like a meteor. Bracing for impact the orb crashed down on the surface of Gaea causing a huge explosion and creating a massive crater. Smoke filled the air of Gaea and in the middle of the impact zone stood a lone girl staring up at the stars with tears threatening to fall from her eyes,"Don't cry anymore." Remembering her father's last words to her, she wipes her eyes with her sleeve and once again looks to the sky with a look of determination. "Father I love you!" She screams at the top of her lungs hoping the her words reach him, wherever he is now.

* * *

Opening his eyes Asura saw nothing there was nothing, no floor, no air, no sound, he couldn't even feel himself. This must it the end, all his hard work finally payed off it was over. "Chakravartin was dead, Gaea is purified, and Mithra is safe he could finally rest now." the demigod thought as he once again closed his eyes to sleep.

"Father I love you!" Asura opened his eyes in fright. He heard it, his daughter's voice, but where did it come from. He begins to look around, but there's nothing, nothing but a white plane, absolutely nothing, and it was beginning to piss him off! He could feel his anger rising and starts lashing out hoping to find something to punch. He keeps swinging at nothing over and over again, is rage only increasing, he lets out a scream, "Mithra!" The demigod now just floats in the void panting after accomplishing nothing, "Mithra…" he once again says but this time in a sad whimper.

"Are you done?" says a voice, Asura quickly reacts to it to see a little boy with two hairs on his head and closed eyes, wearing a white and gold robe. He just stares at the boy in awe and nods his head, contemplating on whether or not he should punch him. "Good! Now I bet you are wondering why your wrath isn't gone and why you are here?"

The demigod keeps looking at the boy in shock but manages to ask, "Who are you?"

"I am the new Chakravartin." The boy states and as soon as he says his name a fist is already in his face, but it just goes through him, causing Asura to float past him while doing flips into empty space. Shocked Asura stops himself and looks at the boy with angry, yet questioning eyes. "I thought you said you were done? Listen Asura just look at yourself." Doing so the demigod's shock reached new found heights. His body was radiating pure Mantra just flowing out of him like geyser.

"What?" Asura's voice shaking as he stared at the being in front of him.

"Your Mantra is too strong Asura and it is killing you and keeping you alive at the same time." Chakravartin answers the demigod.

"But I killed you, or him, and Mantra should disappearing from the world, what is happening?" Asura demanded in a growl, hoping to get his answers.

"Yes, you did indeed kill me or should I say you killed my incarnation." The God responded, "Like I said before I am the new Chakravartin recently reincarnated from the ether of life, and you my dear destroyer are producing more Mantra by yourself."

"How?" The demigod once again questioned the boy, his anger dying down slowly.

"You see Asura, Mantra cannot be destroyed nor can it just disappear it just cannot be harnessed." The creator continued, " When you killed the former me the threads that held the Mantra, and made it useable to you and the rest of the demigod race, was torn asunder. In my current state it will take me milleniums to once again weave the webs again. The Mantra will just stay in the world granting new life and bread new civilizations until that time comes that we can harness its power again."

"I see." understanding Asura calms a bit his muscles relaxing, all the while releasing more Mantra, "But what is happening to me?"

"You have simply become too powerful." The boy states with a grim face, "Your Mantra, your wrath has become so strong that you are producing your own Mantra and with no threads to contain this power you are doomed to spend the rest of eternity in a constant state of, how do I put this… explosions." Finishing up he waited for the demigod to respond.

Asura's eyes widen, looking at himself again he could feel his power increasing even now constantly wanting to be let out. "This can not be how it ends!" This can't be his it he cannot have fought this whole time for it to end up like this.

"There is one way to change your fate." The God states gaining Asura's attention once more. "I can give you a new life, send your soul and your Mantra to the far reaches of the universe to be reincarnated a new."

"How! Grabbing on to the collar of the boy with determination in his eyes he questioned the boy. If there was a way to stop an eternity of suffering he would gladly do it, but he thought of something. Releasing the grip on the God he questioned " Why would you do this?"

"I simply have to use the first threads of my new life that I have created." The creator said adjusting his robe, "As for why, think of it as a thank you for showing me a knew way to see the world I have created, you gave me a new lease on life and the best I can do is give you a new one. It does come at a cost though, as I said before only your power and soul go your memories cannot."

Asura was done with all of the shocking moments he has had in the past few minutes. He just stood there in thought of what he would do, in one hand it was a new chance at a life and on the other he lost all of his experiences. No more Durga, no more Mithra, no more anything, everything he has done up into this point just gone. Something new was welling up inside him not rage, but sadness, he knew there was only one choice. "Do it."

"Very well." Chakravartin says opening his eyes revealing a pure golden light, while the two hairs on his head extend and wrap around Asura. "Your power and your soul shall be moved to a new vessel, to where I do not know so make the most of it."

"Wait what?" Asura yells as the light begins to overtake his vision and that is when he felt, the sense of relief of finally being able to let it go. His body condensed into a fiery ball of pure energy and was launched out into the reaches of time and space.

"Good luck destroyer." Chakravartin says turning back as the hairs on his head fall off.

* * *

In a hospital room a brunette women is lying in a bed crying her eyes out on the man standing next to her. "Everything is going to be okay honey the doctors are taking care of him right now." The man tries to console the crying woman, just then a man in scrubs walked in with a bundle in his arms and a somber look on his face, causing the man's stomach to drop.

"I am sorry, we did all we could." The man in scrubs says to the crying women. He hands her a baby wrapped in a blanket with tubes running through its nose. "He doesn't seem to have much time." The women takes the baby gently as another burst of tears begin to run down her face.

"What's wrong with him doc?" The man asked as he continues to hug his wife.

"His body is weak, his muscles, his heart, his lungs, there was nothing we could do without making it worse." The doctor explains in detail the cause of the problem, "I'll leave you two alone now, i'll be outside if you need me, i'm sorry." That being said the doctor walks away in defeat his eyes. Meanwhile the man continues to console his wife whispering empty words all the while holding back tears of his own. Eventually the cries stop and the room is silent the only sound is the heavy breaths coming from the newborn.

"I am going to check on Emily i'll be right back." He says in a broken voice, dragging himself away to go check on his daughter. When he gets to the door, he looks back into the room one last time to see his wife in the same positions holding the baby while she stares at him. After he left the room the mother just sat there her and her newborn child. Minutes passed but it felt like an eternity and she just kept looking at him with lifeless eyes that is until he uses his whole had to grab one of her fingers. This action awoke the woman as she saw the baby smile through his panting. The mother begins to hum a tune, all the while silent tears stream down her face as the baby's grip weakened and he started to pant less and less.

"Please whatever God is out there, please hear me save my little boy." She began to pray to forces beyond her control to give her boy life. The baby finally let go and the panting stopped all together. The tune the mother was humming was now breaking up, shaking her head in denial as more tears kept falling. Closing her eyes and hugging the baby she screamed "Please!" Just then a red light filled the room causing everything in it too short circuit and explode.

 _ ***BOOM***_

From outside the father was kneeling in front of this little girl holding her tears flowing down his face, with the doctor looking towards the floor behind them. When they heard the explosion everyone went white and ran into the room with the woman and the baby. "Andrea!" screamed the father as he ran into the room followed by the doctor and his daughter who grabbed one of his legs and hid behind it. Looking in the room it was covered in smoke they looked for any signs of the woman and the baby. The smoke began to clear and they began to see the women, and they could also hear a loud crying, not from her but from a baby.

The smoke cleared out through the door and they saw her the woman holding her baby smiling while trying to stop him from bawling. "There there everything is going to be okay." The mother says to the baby, " Asura."

* * *

 **This is my first fanfic so I would really appreciate some feedback from you readers any mistakes or anything like that or just what you thought of it in general. I'll continue to update as often as I can. I hope you liked it and thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all the readers and reviews out there who liked my story I really do appreciate all the reviews from all of you and so I'll do my best to keep writing this story.**

 **Review Response Section: 02/25/16**

 **Chaos Breaker Dragon** _ **: Thank you and I will do my best not to because I really like the strong independence the RWBY characters have.**_

 **SpecialMonitor22 : **_**thank you and I am going to make Asura seem like he belongs in the RWBY universe so he will be like a part of the happiness and tragedies that come with it.**_

 **massone22:** _**Thank you and he will have a more human like twist and struggles with his powers from the game.**_

 **Cheese PuffXx** _ **: Thank you!**_

 **wolfj:** _**Thank you and here you go!**_

 **Guest:** _**Thank you and he will have all his forms except maybe destroyer form and I have an idea for how he gets into a team, but he will be part of team RWBY as of now, a hint though it will change.**_

 **Macho god :** _**Thank you and he will but I will leave it up to a poll after the next chapter.**_

 **The Baz :** _**Thank you and oh hell yes!**_

 **On to the story I don't own RWBY or Asura's Wrath!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Asura's Awakening

At the door to the hospital room a defeated man is looking back into a room at his wife and his newborn. With that final glance he walks out of the room, closing the door, and into the hallway only to be greeted by the doctor and his overexcited 3 year old. Seeing her father the little girl ran up to him and hugs his legs with a big smile plastered on her face, shouting "Daddy!" when she reached him.

Startled by this action the father looks down at his daughter, tired black eyes meeting glittering blue ones. Staring into those baby blues he couldn't help but feel a little at ease thanking whatever being blessed him with this little angel. Her soft flowing black hair that flowed down her back, her innocent little face that could melt even the coldest of hearts, and again with those shining eyes that resembled her mother's.

"Hey sweet pea." kneeling down the father embraces his daughter in hug and holds her tight as if she would disappear into thin air if he let go.

"What's wrong daddy?" she asked her father with a face full of confusion. Even at a young age she could tell something was off about how her dad was acting since he was usually full of happiness. "Where's mama and my new baby sister?"

"It was a boy actually." The father said pulling back but keeping his hands on the 3 year olds shoulder. He gave a slight chuckle at his daughter puffing up her cheeks as she began to pout, she really wanted a sister. The father's face grew serious as he looked his daughter right in the face, "Listen Emily your brother he's… very sick and we don't think he's going to make it."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked her father, pout dropping as she tilts her head.

"I mean…" swallowing the lump in his throat the father gets ready to break the news to his daughter.

 _ ***BOOM***_

* * *

The whole building shook at the force of the explosion, lights flickered, and a bright red light could be seen piercing through the cracks on the door. The man's face paled and his stomach dropped to the floor, he quickly bolted through the door opening it shouting "Andrea!"

He was followed by his confused daughter who ran up to him and hid behind one of his legs and the doctor came shortly after. Looking in the room covered in smoke, that was now leaving through the door he just opened, everything was silent except for the screeching cries of a baby.

"There there everything is going to be okay." A woman could be seen holding the crying infant, trying to sooth it," Asura." She had a smile on her face that shined like the stars, it was a smile of happiness, of gratitude, and relief rolled into one as she stared at her baby, who had now stopped crying.

"Look Edward," she said looking up from her child, tearing up a little, "it's our baby boy, he's gonna be alright."

Edward just stood there gaping at the baby in disbelief, while the doctor was the first to react. Grabbing his stethoscope he ran up the child to check his heart and lungs, "But how?" he asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know." responded Andrea as she went back to caring for her newborn.

"What happened?" Edward managed to get out.

"I don't know." repeated Andrea in the same tone.

At this point Emily was getting curious, she peeked her head out from behind her dumfounded father's leg to look at her new little brother. Walking up to her mother's bed nervously she peeks up to see him. He's very little wrapped in a blue blanket with patches of little black hair popping out, she thought he was the cutest little thing she ever saw, but one thing bothered her.

"Mommy?" she said questionly looking up at her mother.

"Yes sweetie." Andrea responded not looking up from her new child.

"Why Asura?" Emily asked, the name sounded completely foreign and she didn't really know how to say it.

Her mother just looks up at her and gives her a tranquil smile, "I don't know."

* * *

 **5 years later**

"Asa you can't go around attacking every boy that comes near me!" In a little house in a small village an 8 year old Emily was scolding her little brother while nursing his bruises. Asura and Emily over the years became so close they were almost inseparable. Emily instantly grew attached to Asura always playing with him or taking care of him, they even slept together in the same bed for a couple of years, she absolutely loved her moment Asura could crawl he would follow Emily around like a little puppy always wanting to be with his big sister. The problem now was that she was a little older than him and she has begun to do her own thing which sometimes didn't involve him.

"Ow!" Asura flinched at her rubbing alcohol on his wounds, "But Emi those boys said they were going to hit you!"

"That's no reason to attack them, they didn't even do anything yet." Emily scolded her brother. They were playing in the field with a couple of other kids until Asura overheard a group of boys saying they were going to ,"Hit on", his sister. Being the naive boy he is Asura ran up to the group and punched one of the boys right in the face, it didn't end well for him. He has always been on the small and frail side, most boys were bigger than him and he would often be picked on because of this fact, but he would usually be saved by his sister. "There all done." Emily finished as she slapped that last bandaid on his face and started patting his messy black hair.

They both turned towards the door as they saw their mother walk in, "Well I just got back from apologizing to the boy's parents." she said looking at her children with a frown, Asura specifically.

Meeting his mother's gaze he looked down in sadness as he apologized, "I'm sorry mama."

Andrea sighed and smiled compassionately at her son kneeling down to meet his height she raised his head up to look him in the face, "It's ok Asura their parents said it was fine and not to worry about it, and i'm just happy to hear you went to defend your sister, even if you lost."

Asura smiles and his black eyes shimmer as he hugs his mother, "Thank you mommy!" he shouted.

Looking at her daughter from the embrace of her son she could see why this whole conflict started. Emily was a very beautiful girl, her black hair was long and soft, being kept of her face with a hairband, her blue eyes shined like a star, and her pale complexion just made the other features more defined. She would clearly grow up to be beautiful young woman in the future, much to her husband's dismay. Breaking the hug she stood up and turned to her kids saying, " Now you two better get going, I hear that huntress is back from her job and is going to talk to the mayor, if you go now you could catch her.". The children looked at each other, big smiles growing on their faces as they ran out the door as fast as they could, leaving behind one happy mother who went to go get dinner started.

* * *

Asura ran as fast as he could but he couldn't keep up with his sister, soon enough he lost sight of her in the big crowd of people who went to see the huntress too. Making his way through the crowd he was constantly shoved and pushed making it really hard for him to get through. In the front of the crowd Emily stood there with the rest of the people watching the huntress leave the mayor's house and begin to walk down the path the crowd made for her. She was wearing a black cloak with a hood covering her face as she walked she was being greeted by thanks and admiration from the villagers, until she came to a stop right in front of Emily.

She turned and looked down at her, "You have power young one." she said with a chilling voice.

"I do?" Asked Emily to the huntress, slightly scared of her.

Kneeling down to Emily's level the crowd around them seeming to fade into black and white as if time stopped and it was just the two of them. She raised her head up and looked Emily right in the eyes through the hood, letting her see her face. Emily's blue eyes began to look at this woman's features, the huntress's skin was deathly white with deep red and purple veins running through her face. The sclerae of her eyes were jet black and her irises glowed red, she also has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. "Yes, you have the power to alter the very core of this corrupt world." the lady finished while staring right into Emily's eyes.

Emily was felt off, the woman in front of her was, by every means of the word scary, but she was mesmerized by her instead. She couldn't look away from the huntress all she could do is stare at her and listen to her words which seemed to just slither into her mind. The white skinned woman smiled and put something in the small childs hands, "You will learn soon enough the harsh truths of this world and when you do, I will teach you abilities beyond any mere mortal.". With that the woman stood up and walked away.

Everything seemed to gain color again around Emily as she watched the retreating form of the huntress. The crowd's cheers and thanks began to dissipate as the huntress left the town, and they all left to go back to their normal lives. Once enough people left Asura came tripping out of the of the crowd and landed on all fours right next to his sister, "Aw I missed it!" cried the boy, "Hey Emi did you see her? was she cool? did she say anything?"

"Hey sis you there?" Asura questioned wavy his hand in her face as his sister just stood there looking in the direction the huntress left and he turned to look too, not noticing the glowing black object in her hands.

"I am going to become a huntress." Emily stated in a daze, gaining the attention of Asura who just tilted his head in confusion.

* * *

 **5 years later**

"Asura get up you are going to be late for school." Andrea called from down the stairs for her son to get up.

Asura moaned as he opened one eye to look at the clock and saw that he overslept 30 minutes, not that he cared. Ever since his sister left to go to huntress training in Mistral he hasn't been the same. At first he was super excited he was going to train to become a badass huntsmen and fight the forces of evil with his big sister by his side, but it was all a wash. He couldn't keep up with her, he was weak, slow, in fact he couldn't beat anyone he was too frail. His sister on the other hand was amazing some of the adults even called her a prodigy, she was everything a huntress needed to be and then some, but he wasn't angry or jealous of her he was proud to call her his older sister. No he was sad at himself for not being able to follow his sister on the path of becoming heroes, all he wanted was to keep her safe.

When Emily trained she was so fierce it was almost scary, like something had possessed her and that made Asura worry a little. While everyone else was praising her, he noticed something was off, it was subtle at first like her acting more coldly towards others or being too aggressive in spars. Then it got to the point where she would never really talk to anyone and when she did it was more like she was acting instead of talking. One thing that didn't change though was their relationship, she always made time for him and when they were together it felt like everything was normal. When others put him down, she always encouraged him, but that all changed when she got an invitation to study in Mistral. Once she left he really trained hard to get stronger so he could follow her, but nothing he did seemed to matter. He was never able to produce aura or even use a weapon, and in the end he just gave up altogether.

Now he just spends most of his days lazing around the house with absolutely no motivation. He doesn't like going to school because everyone picks on him, and he hates walking down the street because people pity him for not being like his sister. The only people who keep him going are his parents, well his mom for the most part his dad's usually working in the fields. His dad always said that if using a sword didn't work out he could always grab a shovel.

The door in his room opened to reveal his mother with a sad look on her face, "Asura honey I know that you miss your sister but you can't mope around like this all day."

"But I hate going to school mom, everyone makes fun of me." Asura pleaded not wanting to go to school today because it was physical fitness time in gym class.

His mother sighed and looked at her son, his black eyes looking depressed. Her daughter has been gone 3 months and it looks like her son has lost all purpose in life. "Okay Asura you don't have to go to school today only because it's your birthday," she said earning a large smile from her son, but just as he was about to thank her she finished her sentence, "but you have to go deliver your father his lunch today he forgot it and he will be needing it soon.".

"Aw, do I have to?" her son groaned.

"Well, you could always go to school…" she began.

"I'll do it!" Asura shouted as he got up and ran out the door of his room and down the stairs. His mother just laughed at her son's antics, he forgot it was still 8:30 in the morning.

After a couple of hours of talking with his mother and playing video games Asura was getting ready to go deliver his father's lunch. "Okay honey remember, go straight there and back okay, there have been a lot of grimm in the area recently and I don't want anything to happen." his mother warned him while he was putting on his shoes.

"Come on mom the farm is only like 20 minutes away what could possibly happen?" Asura responded brushing off the warning.

"I know honey but it never hurts to be too careful when it comes to the grimm, oh and take an umbrella it looks like it might rain." she continued and kissed her son on his forehead, " I love you honey."

"Love you too mom." Asura said as he walked out the door of his house, without an umbrella, and began to run to the farm.

* * *

On the way there he was thinking about the appearance of the grimm in the area. The town hasn't had any problems with the grimm since the huntress helped them 5 years ago, in fact there hasn't been any grimm sightings since his sister left 3 months ago. It was a little weird the timing and all but it was probably just coincidence. Another thing that he found weird was that his sister had started wearing a weird black stone around her neck with a choker and when he asked where she got it she would always just giggle and whisper, "it's a secret.", in his ear. He never liked that stone it gave off a weird glow at times and always seemed to make his sister a little scary when it did.

Shaking the thoughts from his head Asura arrived at the farm to find that no one was there. "Hello!" He shouted trying to see if anyone was around, "Anyone there? Dad! I brought your lunch." when no one responded he just assumed everyone left to go to lunch already. Above him dark storm clouds began to thunder and he could feel rain starting to drop on his head. Seeing this he ran into one of the sheds near the fields to get out of the rain, cursing the fact that he didn't bring an umbrella.

Once inside he looked out of the window to see that the rain had really begun to pick up and it would be best to just stay here and wait to go back when it died down. Asura just sat there bored out of his mind as he waited for either his dad to come back or the rain to let up, but no one ever came. It had been over an hour now and the rain hasn't shown any signs of letting up and bored out of his mind Asura decided to take a nap and wait, until he heard a scream.

"HELP ME!" A man screamed as he came running through the field. Asura jumped at the voice and peaked out the door to see what was happening. He saw the man running away from a large black bear with a white mask and red eyes. Asura quickly closed the door, and ran to the window when he realized what was going on. The man was being chased by an ursa and it was slowly gaining on him. He continued to run to the other side of the field and into the forest out of Asura's view. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" a blood curtling scream could be heard across the field and then silence.

Asura fell back in fear, his breathing increasing, and he tried to process what just happened. Then he realized that man was from the town and he ran from that same direction, "Mom!" Asura shouted as he got up and went to the door. He stopped when he got to it, his hands were shaking and he couldn't control his knees. The room began to spin and everything seemed to be splitting, he was terrified. He stood there shaking for a good minute before thinking about his family, first his father with his carefree attitude and his funny face, and then of his mother with her loving smile and warm heart. Biting his lips he gripped the door and bolted down the field as fast as his legs could take him, not looking back. He kept going at full speed, the rain bombarding his face as he continued to run, and then the town came into view and he stopped. His face paled the town was destroyed and some parts of it were on fire, burning faster than the rain could put out. His legs began to move on their own and he began to slowly walk down the street he grew up in.

* * *

Everything was destroyed buildings collapsed with grimm skulking about the ruins picking some of the town's people's bodies. Asura didn't even notice as he was too stunned to take it all in as his body moved on auto-pilot. He just kept going towards his house, while the grimm took notice of his presence and began to follow close behind him. When he reached his house he dropped to his knees splashing water from a puddle, the grimm got closer. Asura continued to look at the collapsed and burning house in front of him, thinking back to everything this place was to him, his home the one he grew up in, the one his family worked so hard for, was burning right in front of his teary eyes, and the grimm got closer. Focusing in through the tears and the rain Asura noticed something in the burning building, he began to wipe his eyes with his forearms, and the grimm drew closer, he was surrounded. Once he dried the tears Asura saw it, a hand popping out from the rubble, with birthday candles in it's grip, and the grimm were right behind him getting ready for the kill.

Shaking his head in disbelief Asura started punching the ground, the strange thing was that sadness was not the strongest feeling he was having. He felt it, a burning sensation in his chest, and it just kept growing and growing. The feeling began to head up his whole body and he knew what it was, it was anger. He felt an undying anger towards the grimm building inside him as he began to shake. He felt an unyielding anger at himself for not being able to protect anyone, as he began to scream. Finally he felt a burning vengeance at, whoever was responsible for this, as his eyes turned pure white and he let out the power inside him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, AAAAAAAAAAAA, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Power erupted from Asura and a huge pillar of red aura erupted into the sky piercing the clouds, forcing the ones around the tower to go up with it. Asura's skin began to get darker as he was encased in a black metallic armor, making him look like an animal and then the aura around him exploded and everything went black.

* * *

 **Sneak peak**

" _What did you find?"_

" _A boy!"_

" _A what?" Qrow looked and saw a boy with tan skin and spiky white hair with black markings all over his body. "Okay I know I didn't drink that much?"_

* * *

" _I'm Ruby, what's what's your name?"_

" _A-a Asura"_

 **Chapter 3: A New Life**

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter don't forget to leave a review or PM me if you have any questions or ideas. Any grammar mistakes you see please tell me and I will update the chapter by the way.**

 **On a side note I will write on my days off from work which is usually 2 times a week and on days i'm not too tired, but I also play League of Legends and Blade & Soul so I don't burn out of writing. So I hope to make a new chapter every 2 to 4 weeks and if I don't keep bugging me and give me a push!**

 **Thanks again! goodbye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the readers and reviews out there who liked my story I really do appreciate all the reviews from all of you who follow and fav.**

 **NOTICE: Stay till the end for a poll on romance options!**

 **Review Response Section: 03/1/16**

 **Cheese PuffXx** **:** _**I got you!**_

 **The Baz:** _**No but close.**_

 **kyrogue23:** _**And nothing will stand in his way.**_

 **Wolf x:** _**Here you go!**_

 **ARSLOTHES:** _**Thank you!**_

 **Wolf j:** _**I have some ideas to how to put these titans of fighting in this. Thanks for the idea.**_

 **Macho god:** _**I will now think of ways to put him in this.**_

 **Peanut Butter Rainbow:** _**Thank you!**_

 **Macho god:** _**That is now up to you guys.**_

 **Guest:** _**He will in a way.**_

* * *

Chapter 3: A New Life

Looking out of the window of a tower a white haired man stood there sipping a cup of coffee and staring at the falling rain. He heard the door open behind him and footsteps begin to approach, but he didn't turn around. "Quiet the storm out there today." Said the woman who was now by his side, "Haven't seen one this bad in a while.". The man didn't reply he simply just took another sip of his coffee enjoying the pitter patter of the rain. He liked the rain, even a storm as bad as this one, it let him be at ease for a little. When it rained his students stayed indoors away from danger, people in the towns stayed at their homes with their family, and even the creatures of grimm rarely came out in a storm like this. With a content sigh he went for another sip of coffee but then everything around them began to shake, and he and the woman almost lost their footing.

It felt like the whole tower was shaking, scratch that the whole world was trembling for some reason and looking outside the white haired man could see why. A huge beam of pure aura erupting into the sky could be seen from miles away. The clouds made way for it as they caved into its power, the man called out to his assistant, "Glynda get Qrow!". The man's eyes hardened as he looked on to the pillar, the shaking settled down and the energy began to fade, "We need to find out what is causing this before it is too late." he said fearing the darker forces at work.

* * *

"Sir we have stabilized for now," A soldier on a computer said saluting his superior, "The initial shock seems to have passed and the energy seems to be disappearing."

"Good." The man in a general uniform responded in a stern voice, "I want a full status report on the condition of all ships, and make a course for the source of that aura."

"Yes, General Ironwood, sir!" The soldier saluted again and began to make moves to follow his generals orders. Ironwood eyes narrowed at the screen in front of him, he didn't have time to wonder what was going on because in his mind he already decided on two courses of action. One identify the source as friendly or foe, and two harness it's power or destroy it.

* * *

In a desolate landscape full of darkness and glowing crystals stood the huntress from five years ago smiling sinisterly at the disappearing energy, "Unexpected, but not entirely unpleasant.".

She opened a portal out of dark energy which showed a certain black haired blue eyed girl looking at the aura, with her friend, with mouth ajar while her already pale skin grew whiter as she began to run towards the light. She didn't know what caused this or what had happened after she sent the grimm to the village, but this would only accelerate her plans she thought as she began to chuckle. Everywhere else in remnant people could see the energy piercing the sky, most panicked as the ground shook beneath them, while others stared at the event with awe.

* * *

A few hours later, the rain had stopped and at ground zero Atlas forces had surrounded the site of the incident. Leaving his ship General Ironwood surveyed the area and saw nothing but destroyed buildings and the beginnings of a massive crater not too far off. Whatever happened here was tragic, signs of grimm have been spotted all over the area, bodies of townspeople and farmers littered the forest, no survivors reported yet. Sighing and pinching the bridge of his noise his men still could not find the cause of that mysterious energy. Behind him he heard a long drawn out whistle, turning around he saw a man with graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, slight stubble along his jawline. He had a red, tattered cloak, wore a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

The man finished taking a swig of a flask and looked at the general with slightly hazy eyes, "So…" The man began, "Know what happened yet General Morningwood?"

"Qrow, I assume Ozpin sent you." Ironwood said completely phasing out the other man's taunts.

"Wow did Atlas superior tech help you figure that out?" Qrow continued to taunt the general before taking another drink.

"All we know about the situation is that at sometime this town was attacked by the grimm, and that there are no survivors as of now." The general continued to ignore Qrow's condescending demeanor.

Finishing his drink Qrow grew serious and looked at Ironwood, " So what do we do now?"

"We keep searching for… something." Ironwood responded as he once again looked to the desolation in front of him. That being said the two began to walk down the ruined street of the town looking for some clue as to what happened here. Atlas soldiers littered the area, looking in buildings, the forest, and some even dared go into the crater to search, all the while every last one of them wondering what could have caused this.

Hours passed and the only things found were the corpses of the townspeople, some mangled and others just burned, until, "I found something!" one soldier shouted.

Everyone dropped what they were doing and began to assist the soldier who shouted move the debris of the destroyed house. Ironwood and Qrow came to the side immediately and the general asked the soldier, "What did you find?"

"A boy!" responded one of the soldiers who had finished moving all of the wreckage off of the child, he was still breathing.

"A what?" questioned Qrow as he looked to see a boy with tan skin and spiky white hair with black markings all over his body, " Okay I know I didn't drink that much."

"Quickly get the medical team we need to get this boy somewhere safe the rest of you keep searching the area there might be more survivors!" Ironwood barked out his orders and everyone went back to work with new found vigor. Qrow went up to the boy who was facedown on the remains of the floor and examined him, while he waited for the medics to arrive. He carefully turned the boy around so he could breath a little easier and what he saw shocked him a little. Despite having nothing on but what appeared to be the remains of pants covering his modesty he didn't seem to be hurt at all, like he was just sleeping. He grabbed his flask and poured it on the boy's face causing him to stir.

"You ok there kid?" Qrow asked the boy who took a deep breath and jolting awake. The boy got up in a sit up like fashion with his hands in a claw like manner on each side of his knees. Opening his eyes and clenching his teeth he glared at Qrow who he assumed poured the alcohol on his face, but all he saw was a grey silhouette with a grayish glow. Qrow leand back at the boy's reaction and was surprised that his boy had no pupils, his eyes were just a burning white color. The boy then headbutted Qrow forcing the older man to get up and stumble backwards cursing at the new found pain in his head.

"Qrow!" He heard Ironwood shout as the boy got up and began to charge at him like a rabid animal. He didn't have too much time to react so he lifted his arms to cover his face from the punch the boy was revving up.

With a shout the boy hit Qrow with a punch right on his guard as hard as he could. The hit connected and Qrow was sent flying back into the destroyed building and even with his aura protecting him he could feel that one. "Gah, this kid hits like a train." Qrow mumbled as he began to get up from the wreckage, only to see the boy charge at him again. "Not this time!" Qrow said as he got into a boxing stance when the boy went for another punch, but this time Qrow pushed the fist away by his forearm with his own and delivered a devastating aura empowered uppercut to the boy's abdomen. Coughing out the air the older man had punched out of him the boy reeled back in pain covering the affected area with his arms, before looking up to see the silhouette punch him in the face knocking him out. Shaking his hand back and forth Qrow said, "Man this kid's hard headed."

"Qrow what were you thinking we need this boy to tell us what happened here." Ironwood scolded the grey haired man.

"You know you're right, next time i'll ask him questions while he pounds my face into the ground."Qrow responded sarcastically as the medical team arrived.

The general gave Qrow a stern look before turning to his medics, "Get this boy some to my ship and give him a full checkup." He said as he once again looked to Qrow nursing his hand, "And make sure you restrain him."

* * *

Inside General Ironwood's airship the boy was tied down to a hospital bed with Ironwood and Qrow watching over him, waiting for him to wake up. They had called Ozpin and and were now conversing with him about the situation through the screen. "And that's our status, right now we are currently waiting for the boy to wake up to maybe shed some light on this." Ironwood reported to Ozpin.

Qrow who was leaning back in the chair he was sitting in began to talk, "So in short, we don't know what that light was, everyone in the town is dead besides this kid, which my arms are still sore from the time he punched me, and we don't know how this all started." Everyone was silent at Qrow's interpretation of the report until he sighed and took out his flask, "I need a drink."

Ozpin took this opportunity to put in his two cents, "Times do indeed look grim but the mere fact that one person survived such a tragedy is miracle in itself and we should be grateful that at least one life was spared."

Everything grew quiet until they heard a moaning coming from the bed, the boy was waking up. Opening his eyes he was greeted to the sight of a silhouette giving off a light grey aura and the dark grey one that had knocked him out before. At that thought he tried to get up to beat him up but found that he couldn't lift his arms and legs. Looking down he saw he was tied down to a bed and began to struggle against it, to no avail. He glared at the two silhouettes when he saw he couldn't get out of his bindings. "See Oz, he's wild I don't think we'll get anything from him." The dark grey voice said as his voice just echoed in the boy's head. Shocked at this the boy looked around the room and saw that everything around him was white, nothing had color and things too far away from him were too blurry to see. The only things that seemed to be in actual focus where the two silhouettes and a hazy black square in the middle of the room.

Taking this in the boy seemed to calm down as he assessed the situation slightly scared of what was going on until he heard another voice echo in the room, "Now, now, Qrow he's clearly just scared of the situation he is in." The voice sounded more calm and wise than the previous one as it continued to talk, "Now, Young man what is your name?" . That question echoed through the boy's mind, it made him think, who was he? what was his name? what was he doing here? He sat there in silence not answering the question which made everyone else wonder why this boy was being so stubborn. "Let me introduce myself first, my name is Ozpin and I am the headmaster at Beacon Academy." Again they were met with silence, the boy just sat there staring at them with a blank expression. They stayed like that for a good while until Ozpin decided to say, " You don't remember do you?" This didn't just echo in the boy's mind it echoed in the whole room, the boy continued to sit there until he stubbornly shook his head.

Ironwood interjected in a slight anger, "Do you remember anything? what happened down there? what that light was? anything!" He shouted at the boy who still had the same expression.

"James." He heard Ozpin say in a stern voice.

Sighing his frustration away he looked at the boy and introduced himself, "I am the General of the Atlas fleet, James Ironwood, and you are aboard my ship on our way to meet up with Ozpin."

The boy recognized this and nodded his head at the figure, until he heard the sound of someone drinking. Looking over the other silhouette he stared at him blankly as he chugged the rest of his flask. Seeing the boy look at him through the corner of his eye he stopped his drinking mid gulp and read the room. Both Ozpin and Ironwood shook their heads at him, so he stopped his drinking, wiped his mouth with his sleeve and introduced himself, "Qrow." and then he resumed drinking.

Letting out a huff Ozpin asked, "Take off the restraints, the poor boy has been through enough."

This caused Qrow to choke on his drink as he coughed out, "You sure Oz?"

Nodding his head Ozpin looked at the boy and asked, "You won't attack us anymore right?" and to this the boy shook his head.

Sighing Qrow moved to remove the belts from the boy but when he did the boy headbutted him in the face. "Ok I deserved that one." said Qrow as he used one hand to help the boy off the bed and the other to tend to his nose, "What do we do now Oz?" Seeing that they were banking on the boy to shed some light on what occurred, they were now back to square one with no idea where to go from here.

"Bring the boy to me here at Beacon, i'll think of something." Ozpin responded.

Ironwood interjected, "Ozpin we need to take the boy back to Atlas to see if we can get any information out of him."

"What the boy _needs_ , James, is some new cloths and a warm meal, not an interrogation." Ozpin quickly shot him down. To which the general closed his mouth and looked down.

"Damn, you need some ointment for that burn Irondic-" Qrow began but was cut off by a loud cough from Ozpin.

"Qrow there is a child present so I would appreciate it if you kept that kind of language to yourself." he said.

Both men huffed as the boy just stood there confused still wondering what was going on. The dark grey figure put his hand on top of his head and said, "Come on kid we're gonna take you someone better than this flying gun." .

The three then began to walk to the control room and on the way Ironwood stops and asks, "How was what you were going to say an insult?"

Qrow just smirked and continued to walk with one arm on the boy's shoulder and the other holding the flask, "It's cause you're not getting any." he said taking one big swig of his drink.

* * *

They had arrived at a tower on top of a cliff overlooking a large city and were now going up in an elevator. When it hit the top floor they went out into a large circular room with a desk on the far side and some gears turning in certain places. It all just looked blurry to the boy as he looked around colorless and blurry with the figure of Ironwood in front of him and Qrow's figure on his left side, Qrow's hand on his right shoulder. He saw two more silhouettes in front of him one was black giving off a green aura and the other was grey one giving off a purple aura.

"Welcome to beacon young man Glynda here has acquired you some clothes for you to change into." The black figure said. Judging from the voice the boy believed it to be Ozpin, who continued to speak, "I hope they fit."

"If you would follow me i'll show you where you can change." The purple figure, who he assumed to be Glynda, said to him as she took his hand and tried to take him away. The boy used his other hand to grab onto Qrow's cloak and used his strength to stand there, which caused her to be tugged and almost loss her balance.

"Ha, guess he doesn't like you Goodwitch." Qrow mocked as Glynda adjusted her glasses with her free hand and tried pulling the boy again, but he didn't budge.

"Qrow since the boy seems to be attached to you, why don't you go take him to change clothes." Ozpin said.

To which Qrow shrugged and turned to the boy, "Come on kid let's get you into some new duds."

When they left the room Glynda just huffed and crossed her arms and mumbled, "Well I never..."

"Has the boy not said a single word this whole time?" Ozpin questioned Ironwood, completely ignoring his assistants complaints.

"No, and we still aren't any closer to knowing what happened out there." responded the general, "How are the people of Vale taking this."

"We managed to calm everyone's nerve saying it was just a new weapon test gone wrong, most people didn't know about the small settlement there." Ozpin stated hoping that the people would soon forget about the light and not learn of the tragedy that took place.

"Good we'll keep the details out cause less of a panic that way, but what about the boy, I still think we should take him back to Atlas for questioning." Ironwood said.

"We should wait and see what happens, his memories could come back to him on their own, for now we should just let him live a normal life." Ozpin said with a stern look.

"But Ozpin how do you suppose we do that." Ironwood questioned.

Looking behind him Ozpin smiled which caused Ironwood to turn around and see what he was looking at. The sight in front of him was a shocker to Ironwood, Qrow and the child had returned and now Qrow was teasing the boy by messing with his hair. That caused the boy to growl at Qrow and start to attack him but failed when Qrow put his hand on the boy's head and kept him out of reach all the while the boy kept trying to hit him, and Qrow just laughed. "I think I have an idea." said Ozpin with a more devious smile, which caused Ironwood and Glynda to swallow hard. Qrow looked at them and was about to ask what was going on, but the boy had kicked him in the crotch. He quickly put his hands over the area and began to fall, and breathlessly grunted out "Lucky shot." before hitting the floor.

* * *

"And that's how I got into this mess Tai." Qrow said to a blond man with a soul patch. He was now inside a small cabin in the woods not too far from the city talking to his ex-teammate about how due to circumstances he can't explain he now has to take care of the boy.

"So you took a secret mission from Ozpin." The blond man stated

"Yes." Qrow responded

"And for reasons I can't know you brought a kid over." The man continued

"Yep." Qrow answered.

"And now you, Qrow Branwen, a known alcoholic has to take care of him." Tai finished.

"Exactly." Qrow said as he took a sip of his drink. Now Taiyang Xiao Long has heard many tales and jokes in his life but this was just too funny as he bursted into a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny I don't know the first thing of taking care of kid." Qrow answered as the man in front of him tried to control himself.

"But why you?" asked Taiyang while still recovering from his laughing fit.

"The kid won't leave me alone."Qrow sighed. Looking behind him near the doorway the boy sat there with his knees against his chest and his arms holding them together. He was now wearing a plain white shirt, black baggy pants, and black sandals on his feet. "I don't even know what he likes he never says anything!" Qrow continued to complain as his friend continued to laugh at his misery.

The boy just sat there staring at the wall completely ignoring the two mens conversation. He had so many things going through his head right now, he didn't know where or who he was, the world around him seemed to just be a background, and he felt a burning anger inside for no reason. He needed to do something but he couldn't remember what it was and it just made him angrier. He didn't even know why he wanted to follow Qrow, maybe it was because he beat him in a fight or maybe the fact that he doesn't seem to be hiding something from him, he didn't know. He sat there getting even more frustrated until he heard a door creak open and looked to see what it was. At the door he saw a small black silhouette with a bright red aura, it was different than the others, it was more pure if anything, and when the figure saw him and it slowly approached.

When it got in front of him and kneeled in front of him his eyes went wide, he saw silver.

Two silver eyes looked at him right in his white eyes, and while staring into them the figure started coming into focus. He saw short black hair a small black and red dress with rose's on it, her pale complexion, and her bright smile. "Hi!" The little girl said her voice clear to him, "I'm Ruby, what's your name?"

He stared at the girl and as he did the world slowly came back into color, he could hear the sounds of birds outside, and the conversation of the two men in the other room. The thoughts in his head all seemed to die out and the anger in his chest seemed to disappear when he looked at her. Looking into her eyes he remembered something, only one thing but it was something," A..." The boy began, and stopping their conversation at the sound of an unfamiliar voice the two men look at the children. Pure white eyes started fading and now one could see red with a black pupil in the middle, the boy continued, "A… Asura."

* * *

In the middle of the night two figures sneak their way into the destroyed village, and make their way to the crater. One figure drops to their knees with tears starting to form in her blue eyes, "Mother, father, Asa." the girl started crying as she stared at the destruction in front of her, her friend walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Emily."

"How could this happen, weren't the huntsman suppose to save them, the headmasters, someone, how could they just let all the people here die." Emily began to question her friend.

"They can't save anyone they are just hypocrites who cling to their power and spew out lies to the public." Her friend answered her.

"This isn't right," Emily began, the black gem on her necklace began to glow as it seemed to fuel her emotions. She clenched her fists so hard that her nails dug into her skin and she began to bleed. Getting up she looked at the crater with now dried tears and ice cold eyes "I swear i'll make them all pay for this."

"Wrong." She turned at the sound of her friend's voice, who in turn hugged her, "We will make them pay Emily, we are sisters."

"You're the only one I can count on," Emily said hugging her friend and now proclaimed sister like she was afraid to lose her, "Cinder."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter don't forget to leave a review or PM me if you have any questions or ideas. Any grammar mistakes you see please tell me and I will update the chapter by the way.**

 **Now as for romance options I will open up a poll with the choices below as the options and whatever the choice is I will do my best to make it work into the story.**

 **P.S. I will be counting review votes too.**

 **Ruby**

 **Weiss**

 **Blake**

 **Yang**

 **Pyrrha**

 **Velvet**

 **Coco**

 **Penny**

 **Harem**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for the delay i'll go into more detail on the bottom but for now here you go.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Asura's Wrath or RWBY!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Welcome to Beacon

 **6 years later (final skip)**

It was night out, the moon was full and high in the sky, and walking through the streets of Vale was what appeared to be a gang of some sorts. Five men in total, four of which wore black hats and suits and eyes covered by red glasses. The last man though wore a white suit top, brown pants, a bowler hat, had orange hair, and was smoking a cigar. When they walked down the street people ran in fear of them as they made their way into a shop called, "From Dust Till Dawn."

They stepped into the store and the one in white asked the man behind the counter, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" when he finished one of the other men pulled a gun on the store clerk.

"Please just take my lien and leave." The worker said putting his hands up and shaking in fear.

"Shhh, calm down we're not here for your money." The leader console the old man and turned his henchmen, "Grab the dust." The men in black began to do as such, three began to funnel dust from the tube, and one threatened the store owner for crystals. While on the way to a tube one of the men saw a small girl in a red hoodie standing in the corner, facing away from him. He grew irritated at this and pulled out his sword threatening the girl, "All right kid, put your hands where I can see them." the girl didn't respond, but he could hear a slight sound of what appeared to be music. Deciding to walk up to her he once again said, "Hey I said hands in the air! you got a death wish or something?" Getting to her he pulled her shoulder back to face him causing the hood she was wearing to fall off.

When she turned the man could see why she was ignoring him, she was blasting music on her head phones. Motioning her to take them off, she did as such and questioned, "Yes?"

"I said put your hands in the air, now." the robber repeated.

"Are you robbing me." The girl replied.

"Yes!"

"Oh…" The girl said as she kicked the man to the other side of the store. The situation escalated quickly when the boss ordered another man to go deal with the problem. He ran up to see the girl, pulled out his gun, and told her to freeze. To which she promptly replied by riding him out of the store by way of boot to chest followed by window. Landing outside she pulled out her weapon, a blood red scythe, and smirked at the remaining culprits in the store before twirling the scythe around and pointing it at them as if to say, come and get it.

"Okay…" Said the man in white staring at the the little girl in front of him. Tilting his head to the side he signals to his henchmen in a slightly irritated tone, "Get her."

The men then proceeded to attack the wannabe hero in front of them resulting in some humiliating and downright sad displays of power on their part. Through a series of flips, kicks, and clever use of her sniper-scythe she outmaneuvered all four of them dodging bullets and poor attempts at sword play all in the span of a couple of seconds. The first man got off easy with just a kick to the face by both her feet, the second was less fortunate as he got bitchslapped by the back end of the weapon, while the third man was introduced to the ground hard via scythe to the head. The last one was sent into the air and slammed hard in the gut skitting to their bosses feet.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." He said looking down to his minion in disappointment.

"What's this the great thief Roman Torchwick can't handle one little girl." A new voice came from the shadow of the alleyway. Stepping out from the blackness you could see a tall woman wearing a deep-blue, off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress with black designs. There is a red feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. She also had leather highheel boots that went to just under her knees and black leather gloves that went a past her elbows. Her face was covered by some kind of scary white mask and her black hair went down to the middle of her back. "What will _she_ think of this?"

"You tell that little street rat about this and I will," Roman began but stopped mid sentence and sighed, "did you get the stuff?" He asked the mysterious woman, to which she responded with a small nod.

Taking the cigar from his mouth he looked to the little girl, "Well red I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening," dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane he points it at the girl in red, " And as much as i'd love to stick around i'm afraid this is where we part ways." The bottom of the cain opens up and he shoots a huge blast of fire dust at the girl.

Quick on her feet she flips her weapon so that the barrel is facing the floor and lets out a shot propelling her upwards above the attack. Landing on the floor she looked to see the man disappeared but the woman was just standing there with her arms crossed on her ample chest. "Sorry little one but playtimes over." the woman said and faster than the girl could react an almost transparent blade was flying towards her face and all she could do was close her eyes and increase her aura for protection. The sound of metal hitting metal hit her ears and she opened her eyes to see what happened. "Well, well, well, who's this now?"

In between the two females stood a 6'7" man with white spiky hair and dangerous red eyes. He wore a black hakama with a red flame pattern starting from the bottom and while the left leg went all the way down the right one had one of the grieves he was wearing on top of his pants, in fact he was practically barefoot if it wasn't for those grieves. He also wore a black haori that only covered his right side while his left pectoral and arm was exposed, and it was this arm that was blocking her weapon. His forearms and fist looked like they were covered in some kind of metal and his skin was tan with black markings going through is body. Taking his eyes off of the woman with the blade he looked to the girl behind him with annoyed eyes.

"You know I had that under control." The girl said pretty unconvincingly to the guy protecting her. Looking around she spots the man in white climbing a ladder to the roof of a building. "You ok if I go after him?" She shrugs her shoulders and asks with a smile. Looking sternly at her eyes the man eventually crumbles, sighing he signals her to go with his head. She smiles brightly and gives him a quick hug and she took off running, "you're the best big bro!"

"Ruby!" His harsh voice stopped her mid run, "don't do anything stupid!" She nodded and ran off. The man's calmed eyes became stern again when he turned back to the woman whose weapon was wrapped around his arm. It seemed to be some kind of whip-blade that extended with the use of aura, he didn't care much for the details though.

"If you're little moment is done then I…" The woman began but was cut off when he charged forward to deliver a punch to her face. When he slammed his fist on her face something didn't feel right, he felt impact but not the right amount. Looking closely he could see his fist stopped right in front of her face almost like it hit a wall. "You should really learn some manners." the woman said in with an irk in her voice. Pulling back her arm she tightened the weapon around his arm and flung him into the wall of the store. Once he landed her blade coiled back to her and circled around her, "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they are speaking?"

Getting up from the rubble the man wipes some dust from his shirt and cracks his knuckles while staring down his opponent, "Hmph, you tried to hurt my family, there's nothing else to say." He gets in a fighting stance similar to that of a boxer, with both hands in front of his face. Running in he throws a series of perfectly controlled fast and powerful punches, but everyone of them the woman dodged almost like her and her weapon were dancing around him. He kept going and going but she kept weaving around him like a snake does her pray, until finally she attacked. Wrapping her blades around his front leg she tugs it upwards over his head causing him to flip and land on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The woman then presses the heel of her boot to the right side of the man's face pushing him to the ground, with the little mobility he had left he looked up at her, enraged red eyes met cold blazing blue ones. She was looking down on him and he could she her eyes through the slits in her mask. They looked like they glowed an icy blue almost like she was trying to freeze his soul. "What does a piece of trash like you know about protecting family," she spat at him through the mask, pressing her heel in his face more, "Someone as unbalanced and useless like you couldn't even protect himself."

He struggled to get up it was almost like his strength was being sucked out of him both physically and mentally, it also didn't help that his legs were tied down and he was being crushed into the ground by an aura empowered heel. He couldn't see much of anything with her on top of him like this. "Looks like my ride is here." in the background he could hear is the sound of a helicopter, "this must be your lucky day trash." The woman slammed her heel into the man once more slightly burying his face into the pavement, before making her way to the helicopter.

 ***Boom***

His eyes widened at the explosion, his hand on his side balled up into fist and slammed into the ground causing a small shake, before doing the same with the other hand causing another rumble. The woman walking away turned around interested in this new event. Pushing up off the ground red aura started leaking out of his body, and he lifted his head and glared at the woman. His teeth were clenched as well as his fist, his red eyes trying to burn a hole in her, but at the same time it looked like he wasn't looking at her but past her to the sight of the explosion. "Ruby!" he shouted as he did another mad dash forward this time with more speed than before.

The woman whipped her blade out again and taunted the man, "You need to learn to stay down." as she once again sent an attack to stop him.

To her shock the man caught her attack mid air with his left hand and still running he tugged on it and pulled her towards him. "Out of my way!" he shouted connecting a strong right punch on her barrier, and she smirked when it stopped the punch before he could hit her face. The smirk faulted when she saw that his aura empowered fist began to break her barrier, " _Impossible!_ " she thought right before his fist connected with her mask after smashing the barrier. The punch sent the woman flying through a neighboring building, and the man continued to run throwing her weapon behind him as he went. Instead of using the ladder he jumped up the building landing on the roof with a crunch, "Ruby!"

When he got on the roof he not only saw the helicopter flying off into the distance, but the girl gushing all over a new woman on the roof with her. Seeing that the girl was safe he took a sigh of relief, and his anger along with his aura dissipated. He approached Ruby from behind while she was begging for the older womans autograph and gave he a like punch to the head, causing her to stop what she was doing to turn around and whine about how much it hurt.

* * *

On a carrier on the way to one of the most famous schools in all of Remnant was the last thing he had expected to happen, but here he was standing and waiting for the thing to land. "Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!" A hyper energetic blond said crushing Ruby in a huge bear hug, "This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop." Ruby was able to get out even with a lack of oxygen in her system. The blond did so.

"But i'm so proud of you!" She said shaking with excitement.

"Really sis it was nothing, and besides Asura was there to." Ruby replied

"Yeah, but he only showed up at the end, you did all the work." The blond said teasingly.

"You know Yang if i didn't know any better it almost sounds like trying to get your ass kicked." Asura said through gritted teeth cracking his fingers by forming his right hand into a claw. The blond promptly ignored him, knowing this would only fuel his anger more, and went continued to talk to Ruby. After a few seconds Asura sighed and went to the corner to sit down and wait for the landing. Yang always knew what buttons to press when it came to messing with him, and it didn't help that every time they fought growing up she always beat him. In fact he never won a fight against another person until that night, and it was a bit foggy what happened at the end. Not Yang, nor uncle Tai, nor Qrow, heck he never even beat Ruby, but when it came to fighting grimm he did fine.

His loses weren't from a lack of power or anything in fact his strength was his best weapon, but fighting a mindless grimm was completely different from fighting another person. What he lacked was a form of fighting style, his form was basic and crude, so for fighting most grimm it was enough, but when it came to people it fell short. Staring at his hands he still wondered why that professor had accepted him into Beacon in the first place.

* * *

After the fight he and Ruby were placed in different rooms and awaited questioning, but was surprised when a grey haired man with a cane walked in the room. "So we meet again Asura." the man said.

"Do I know you?" Asura questioned.

"Well of course I was there when you first came to Veil." The man answered

Asura's eyes widened as something clicked in his head, "That was you?"

Nodding the man introduced himself, "I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy, it is a pleasure to finally speak to you properly Asura."

"Ok… so what do you want?" Asura asked him not caring for this much.

"My boy it's not about what I want it's about what you want." Ozpin responded, "You want to be able to finally use your power to its full potential in order to protect that which you cling to afraid of losing it all again." Slamming his hands on the table in front of him Asura got up and got ready to throw a punch at him. Before he could the cane the man had pushed against his chest and knocked Asura off balance making in fall on his butt. Looking up to see the cane directly in his face he glared at the man. " I can help you find what you are looking for, but it is up to you to take the first step." The man finished and walked away leaving behind an application to Beacon in front of Asura.

* * *

Balling his hands up in anger, the memory of that makes his blood boil. Not only was what he said extremely corny, but the fact that it worked just made it worse. Asura was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the blond boy run up next to him and introduce him to his breakfast via projectile vomit. He could feel it on his back through his shirt, and looking to the side he could see Ruby and Yang leaning back repeatedly saying _eww_ or _gross_ over and over again.

* * *

For the rest of the trip, which wasn't very long considering they could see the school already, Asura had to go to the restroom to take his shirt off in an attempt to clean it. This caused him to be one of the last people off of the vehicle which meant he had to catch up to Ruby and Yang. Walking forward towards the direction of the rest of the students, with his shirt over his shoulder, he grumbled death threats to the guy who puked on him. He kept on walking not really knowing where to go, but mostly just looking for someone he recognized. It didn't take to long to spot a familiar red hooded figure on the ground with a blond boy standing over her.

"Hey i'm Jaune." The blond boy said to the girl offering her a hand to get off the floor.

"Ruby," She answered taking the hand and getting up, "pfft, aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship." Jaune opened his mouth to defend himself, but was interrupted by something grabbing the back of his head and lifting him off the ground. Turning his head the best he could he looked to see a shirtless behemoth with red eyes drilling a hole in him with his mind.

Swallowing his spit Jaune recognized the guy as the one he threw up on the ride here and weakly squeaked out, "Sorry." The man then growled at him and cocked his fist back ready to break his face.

Flinching Jaune crossed his arms over his face to block the hit until Ruby said to him with her hands on her hips, "Big bro put Jaune down, he was helping me."

Putting his fist down but still holding on to Jaune, "But he was the one who puked on me!" Asura defending his actions. Ruby just glared at him in response, it was more cute than treating, sighing he put the boy down.

Ruby's glare turned into a smile as she congratulated herself in her mind, while Asura continued to stare at the guy. It wasn't as intense as his previous look but it still made Jaune feel small. "Soo… big….brother." Jaune said slowly while looking back between the smiling Ruby with her head held high, and the threatening man with his arms crossed over his chest.

* * *

Walking along the path to some random direction the three of them talked. "Well he's not really my big brother, he's more like my cousin, but since we grew up together I just call him that."

"I think I get it," Jaune said looking at the other guy, "but man you are built!" He began touching his biceps, while letting out _wows_ and _damns._ "Seriously what did they feed you? Rocks?" When he finally stopped and continued looking foward, Ruby began to poke his biceps with an a series of " _ooo's"._

"Just take the compliment," he mumbled to himself, before turning to Jaune, " The name is Asura, Asura Branwen, I guess I should thank you for helping my little sister back there."

"No problem!" the blond responded, "The name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it."

"Do they?" Ruby said with a doubtful look after she stopped poking Asura.

"They Will!" Jaune responded quickly with his arms out in front of him, "Well I hope they will, my mom always says a, nevermind." Ending with a dismissive hand.

Ruby laughed awkwardly and the conversation fell silent until she asked pulling out her weapon and opened it up, "So I got this thing."

"Whoa is that a scythe?" Jaune asked as he jumped back slightly.

"It's also a customisable high impact sniper rifle." She responded putting it on her hand.

"A Whaaa?" the blond got out not understanding.

"It's also a gun." Ruby said while cocking the gun.

"Oh, that's cool!" Jaune answered impressed.

"So what do you got?" Ruby then asked excitedly.

"Uh, I got this sword." He responded slightly nervously getting an _ooh_ from Ruby, "Yeah I got a shield too."

"So what do they do?" Ruby asked touching the shield causing it to retract and Jaune to fumble to grab it.

Finally settling down Jaune answered, "The shield gets smaller so when I get tired of carrying it I can just put it away."

"Wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby questioned him.

"Yeah it does." Slouching over dejectedly he admitted it."What do you have?" he asked Asura trying to get the attention off of him. All he got for an answer was him cracking his knuckles indicating he just used his fist. "Yeah i should have guessed." Jaune sighed slouching even more.

"Well, hehe, i'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, I guess I did go a little overboard in designing it." Ruby said a little nervously.

"A little?" Asura chimed in making Ruby stick her tongue out at him.

"Wait you made that?" Jaune asked.

"Of course all students at single forge their own weapons." the girl claimed a matter of factly. "Didn't you make yours?" She inquired.

"It's a hand me down." Jaune said sadly, "My great great grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me." Ruby joked, "Well I like it not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah the classics." The blond responded a little sadly.

"While this conversation isn't fascinating and all do either of you know where we are going?" Asura asked finally getting bored of all this talking.

"I don't know I was following you." Jaune answered him.

A tick mark appeared on Asura's head, "I was behind you, you idiot!" he shouted slamming his fist on the blonde's head making him hit the pavement.

"Broooooo!" Ruby whined at Asura completely ignoring the twitching Jaune on the floor.

* * *

Somehow they made their way to assembly room before anything started. When Ruby found Yang she said goodbye to Jaune and ran towards her sister. "Hey wait!" Jaune then realized he was left alone with Asura.

Turning to the other man he saw him staring down at him, "Why did you help Ruby back there?" Asura asked.

"Huh?" Jaune responded confused to what he was talking about.

"In the courtyard." Asura growled a bit starting to lose his patience.

"Oh!" The blond finally understood and answered, "Well why not my mom always says strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

Asura was a little impressed by his answer not only was it simple but it sounded completely sincere, smiling and patting the blond in the back, "Hmph, see you around Jaune."

"Ow!" Jaune reached over to his back to soothe the pain as he watched Asura walk away, "Great not only is my head killing me and my back hurts, where else am I supposed to find a nice quirky girl to talk to?" Mumbling to himself as he went to find a spot for the assembly.

* * *

Asura proceeded to walk over to his sisters when he noticed they were talking to a girl with white hair. He couldn't hear what they were talking about so we just kept going until he was right next to the girl in white, not wanting to bother them. "-and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond and scraggly over there." He heard the girl say before pointing backwards without looking back, hitting Asura on the arm. "Ow!" She winced, turning around to see what she hit, "Who put a wall therrrrrrr-."She stopped mid sentence when she saw she hit someone instead of a wall. Looking up at the man he had his shirt over his shoulder so she could see his whole upper body, which seemed to be made of marble, "You could grind meat on those." She said staring wide eyed at his abdomen.

Asura looked down to the girl with one eyebrow raised she mumbled some stuff he couldn't hear after she hit her hand on his arm. She had a noble air about her, even if she was staring at him slack jawed, and he could have sworn he saw that snowflake symbol on her back before. Dismissing it he shrugged his shoulders and look ahead at the speaker stepping up to the podium, the same woman from that night, Goodwitch if he remembered correctly. She went up and introduced Professor Ozpin and once he took the mic everyone became quiet even the white girl got her composer back and payed attention.

"I'll keep this brief." The headmaster began his speech, which Asura did a good job ignoring. There was too much talking today his fists were beginning to itch, he needed action something to do all this was too boring. The only time he really listened was when Goodwitch came back up to the stage and told them about a challenge they will have to face tomorrow, and that excited him.

* * *

A few hours after the assembly, everyone was getting ready to sleep and since they all had to stay in the same area girls and boys were separated. Asura was leaning against a wall where he could keep an eye on his sisters who seemed to be having a conversation with a girl in black reading a book. After a while the white one showed up and they seemed to get into a quarrel until the one in black lew out her candle sending that side into darkness. Asura took this as a sign to go to sleep and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **Dream**

A strong punch to the face courtesy of a 12 year old Yang sent Asura reeling back. In a daze he could hear his little sister Ruby cheering on the sidelines, not really knowing who to cheer for, but doing so nonetheless. "Come on bro is that all you got." Yang taunted him. Gritting his teeth and getting into the same stance as Yang, Asura charged at her again resulting in her dodging his punch while countering at the same time.

"Oh that had to hurt." Qrow said doing a mock flinch in between sips of his flask. "Don't just run in there kid think about your next move."

Asura heard the advice and tried to back away to give some room to think, but when he tried Yang dashed into his guard and gave him a punch to the stomach causing the air in his lungs to come out. Moving his arms instinctively his gut Yang took this opportunity to give him another punch to the face sending him to the ground a few feet back. " I win again!" Yang cheered with a smirk and waving her hands in the air.

Looking at the sky Asura just laid there wondering he couldn't even hit her until Qrow came in his vision. Finishing his swig he looked down at the boy holding three fingers in front of him, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Getting up slowly, still sore from the spar, Asura responded, "I don't know how many do you think you're holding up?"

Qrow slapped the back of his head getting a small, _hey_ , from him, "Well you seem to be alright enough, if anything you are a fine punching bag."

Asura gave him a glare for a second before dropping it and asked, "What am I doing wrong?" In the background her could see Yang showing off her muscles to Ruby as they laughed together.

Putting his hand on top of the boy's head and going down to his level, "You're strong kid, hell you could give me a run for my money with that power, but what's the point of all that strength if you can never hit your opponent. A simple grimm is one thing but a stronger one or another person that's a different story."

Asura listened carefully at his adoptive father's words and nodded his head, "That's great and all but can you not breath in my face I think i'm getting drunk."

Slapping the back of his head again, getting another _hey_ from the boy, Qrow turned around to face the girls and said "Now who wants some ice cream." They both screamed _I do_ and ran towards them.

* * *

"Bro, bro, hey bro!" Yang said shouting in his face waking him up from his dream, "Come on we gotta go don't wanna be late for all the fun." Opening his eyes Asura looked to see Yang smiling over him with a still asleep Ruby over her shoulders.

"Mmmh 5 more minutes." Ruby mumbled still out of it.

Asura smiled a little and got up from his position, "Hmph that eager to get beat by me."

Yang's smile shifted to a dangerous smirk, "Are you still dreaming?" She replied before throwing Ruby at him. He was able to catch her, but Yang was already halfway to the door, "See you in the cafeteria!" she shouted as she kept running.

"Hey!" He yelled back not getting any response from the blond. He sighed and looked down at his little sister who was peacefully sleeping in his arms. "You'd better not drool on me." He threatened as we started walking to the door.

* * *

 **Sorry** **: Sorry again for the delay school became a real problem at the last stretch there, but now it is summer and I should be able to wright as long as nothing comes up.**

 **Thanks** **: I am really thankful for all the reviews and everything.**

 **Results** **: So after tallying up all the votes it looks like we had a clear winner, but I won't say who it is i'm going to try to put in hints and things as I go until it is fully clear who it is.**

 **For the future** **: I skipped the childhood but will be giving flashbacks and maybe some chapters here in there for some backstory.**

 **Information** **: Asura Branwen -** Age : 16

Weapon : Fist with metal gauntlets

Semblance : Unknown

Relationships : Yang - Cousins (Not blood related)

Ruby - Cousins (Not blood related)

Qrow - Adoptive father

Jaune - "Acquaintance"


End file.
